


人气投票

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 奥尔光人气投票相关摸鱼
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	人气投票

挚友最近很不对劲。  
奥尔什方难得在处理公务时走神了，这个想法从脑中生出，就燎起了一片焦灼。精灵摸了摸下巴。放下笔，端起已经放凉的奶茶，开始回想这两天光之战士的种种异常。  
近期异端者格外骚动，光之战士干脆睡在了巨龙首营地，每天早出晚归。但就算是忙得脚不沾地，每天起床后，光还是会做好松饼，喝完奥尔什方泡的奶茶，交换一个黏黏糊糊的吻再匆匆地出发。晚上则会将一天的见闻和新冒险说给奥尔什方听，他简简单单的话语总能点燃精灵的想象，挚友在挥动斧子时鼓起的肌肉，挥洒的汗水……啊，实在是太棒了！  
不对，现在该思考的是异常之处，奥尔什方适时拉回了放飞的思绪。仔细回想起来，这两天确实有很多奇怪的地方，比平时离开得更早回来得更晚，也不给精灵讲他的冒险睡前故事了，面对询问也总是含糊其辞。只是看着他泛红的耳尖，奥尔什方就知道挚友没说真话，却也没追究。  
希望他不是又勉强接了困难的委托，奥尔什方重新拿起笔，扎进了文件堆。

是夜。奥尔什方看着满头大汗跑进来的光，隐隐从他身上闻到血腥味，皱起了眉头。光之战士还是支支吾吾地没说今天做了什么，脸几乎要埋进衣服的毛领子里去了。  
精灵伸出手，火热的掌心贴上仍带着寒意的脸颊，引导着光抬起头，直到在他湛蓝的眼里看到自己的落影。“挚友，无论你在做什么，有什么难言之隐，我都希望你不要勉强自己，也不要害怕让我担忧，我会一直在这里暖好屋子等你回来的，为你分忧的”  
人男眨了下眼，想说的话梗在喉咙口呼之欲出，最终还是吞了下去，只是抬手抚上精灵的手背，点了点头。

不能让他知道，我在给他拉票，这样就没有惊喜了——也太羞耻了。听了桑克瑞德和塔塔露小讲堂的光之战士这两天早出晚归不是为了别的，正是为了不知那儿兴起的人气投票。在艾欧泽亚，大英雄的人气实在是太高了，干脆没被列入投票范围。也因此，被大英雄委托投票的众人也基本没什么异议就同意了。倒是光之战士不好意思，执意帮忙收集道具或是驱除魔物才罢休。今天应该是在陆行鸟之森沾染了血腥味……还好，投票快结束了，不用再让挚友担心了。

今天要去向艾默里克报告。  
但整个气氛都不太对劲。  
弗朗塞尔一早送来文件，附带一句恭喜。前往皇都的路上，也不时有相熟的士兵冲他吹口哨鼓掌致意。就连贵妇人们三两扎堆，扇子掩着半张脸发出笑声。  
奥尔什方几乎是一头雾水地走进了神殿骑士团的办公室，见到了艾默里克之后又收获了一句恭喜。  
或许是他头顶的问号已经近乎实体化，艾默里克问：“英雄殿下没有和你说吗，人气投票的事……”

奥尔什方从神殿骑士团离开时，觉得自己似乎每一步都踩在云端般飘忽，心中满溢的感情不知道如何描述，只知道自己现在就想飞奔回营地，紧紧抱着挚友，揉揉他毛茸茸的头发，向他道谢，告诉他我很高兴，告诉他……

原初世界的活动不知怎么就被传到了水晶都。  
水晶公有始作俑者的嫌疑，但他得知光之战士不在选举名单后的震惊和沮丧也不像是假的。他对投票失去了兴趣，水晶都的居民们却讨论的热火朝天，最后扩散到了整个诺弗兰特。  
就连拂晓也被莱楠塞了每人十张的选票。得知鲸头鹳也不在名单之中，琳给拂晓众人投了一票后，便将票全给了盖娅。阿莉塞怒气冲冲地拽着阿尔菲诺去找投票发起者，想质问为什么不能投票给光之战士。年长组、和雅修特拉兴致缺缺，在彷徨阶梯亭喝着茶聊天。  
“又到这个时候了啊。”于里昂热看着选票出神，也不知在想些什么。高超魔法师的想法实在是难猜，桑克瑞德突然想起来什么，“说起来他呢，之前投票的时候不是还到处跑着给奥尔什方拉票。”  
“他似乎一早就出门了……也不知道是去干什么了。”  
雅修特拉抿了口茶，“不如问问我们的大英雄本人？”  
暗之战士从远处走来，“问我？问我什么？”他的盔甲上凝着一层冰霜，整个人都被裹挟在冰雪的气息之中。  
大家也都了然了。  
“不，没什么。喝奶茶吗。”  
“说话说一半也太让人在意了……喝。”


End file.
